Always and Forever
by IchigoHeavens
Summary: Being an outcast Naruto is used to being treated like dirt along with his friends but what happens when Sasuke treats them like normal people. Could Naruto's heart be stolen? yaoi SasuNaru high School fic


Hey guys its Ichigo! I got sick and wanted to write something and since I'm stuck on my other fics SoL and AI I wrote a new one! Please dont' Kill me! X3 lolz but anyways hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how many time I try Masashi-san never let me own Naruto! But I did mange to get this cute dust bunny from him!

**Always and Forever**

**Chapter 1: Outcast**

Wow. Its so pretty out today! I don't think I've ever seen the sky so green! And the grass is such a vibrant blue my eyes are watering! The birds are so cute with their lovely songs made only of 'meows'! The air is so fresh too! The smell of pineapples are suffocating my nostrils! And look at that wonderful-

"GOD DAMNIT NARUTO! WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH"

And thats how Naruto Uzumaki found himself spiraled on the floor not even ten minutes into 1st period on the first day of school.

A small giggle was heard next to him as the blonde looked to see TenTen holding in her laughter. Next to her brown desk stood a large busted, long blonde haired woman glaring at him with full intensity. Naruto instantly recognized her as Tsunade.

Naruto bolted off the ground and grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry Tsunade-baa-chan! I'm was spacing out thats all!"

Her right eye twitched and she took a stack of papers she had set down on TenTen's desk and slammed them over his head. "Don't call me that you brat! And you were out like a light! I suggest you plan on keeping awake from now on!" she huffed as she made her way back to the chalk board.

Naruto slowly, still nursing his injured head, got up and took back to his seat. To his right TenTen could still be heard stifling her laughter.

"Shut up TenTen." was all he whispered. Luckily they sat in the back off the class room so weren't as easily heard.

She giggled some more and replied "I would if you hadn't drooled all over your desk." And sure enough Naruto had spotted a small pile of drool to the right of his abused desk. He quickly grabbed some napkins from his black and white messenger bag and cleaned up his little mess. Then threw it behind him acting as if it never happened.

"Naruto?" questioned the brunette.

"Yea?"

"Why do you have napkins with you?" the girl had on a very confused face.

"Well I use them for shading in my drawings. And I never really know when I'm going to get an inspiration so I carry them around with me." he replied nonchalantly relaxing back into his chair, fixing his eyes on his teacher, pretending to be paying attention.

"If you two wouldn't mind, could you shut up so I can hear whats going on." it wasn't a question, it was a demand. Naruto snapped his head to his left to see a spiky, raven haired teen with harsh black eyes staring at him coldly.

"And who are you to order us around?" pouted TenTen slightly glaring at the boy. Naruto did the same and nodded with her.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?" Tsunade's voice boomed and the boy stood up and muttered the word "Here". She nodded and he silently sat back down. Well that answered their question.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" she called and the whiskered boy hesitantly rose from his seat. She nodded again and he connected his slightly ripped blue jeans with his seat.

"Yukina, TenTen?" the twin bun haired teen shot up with a smile and and shouted "Present!". Tsunade smiled and checked her off. TenTen sat down and something in her back pocket made a noise as it hit her seat.

Naruto turned to her and said "You didn't?"

The girl put out her bottom lip and stated in a hurt voice as if she was a three year-old who just gotten her teddy bear taken off her "B-bu-but I couldn't leave it at home!"

"Your still talking." whispered an annoyed voice from the boy named Sasuke.

"I'm still not caring. And Ten, you got to get over it, it's a pocket knife, seriously." said the blue eyed boy in a mocking voice, keeping his attention focused on TenTen.

"Why does your girlfriend have a pocket knife in school?!" Now that got both of their attentions.

TenTen looked harshly at the coal eyed boy and pointed to herself. "Lesbian" then between herself and Naruto "best friends. Get it? Got it? Good."

Sasuke seemed a bit taken back but the emotion left his face as quickly as it came. He nodded and decided not to ask questions about it.

"Hey Blue Bird, aren't you on the student council?" asked TenTen starting a new topic and giving Sasuke a little nick name in the process.

"What did you just call me?" he asked appalled. No one, not even his family, had ever called him by a nick name and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Blue Bird! Your hair looks kinda blue and wells it's in the shape of a duck's ass so yeah! Now are you gonna answer my question?"

It may have seem normal to TenTen, because she just likes to talk to about anyone, but it was so strange for Naruto. He was an outcast. Most people in school did their best to avoid eye contact with him, let alone make conversation with him and his friends. And he knew about this guy too. Mr. Popular, sexy, smart, strong Sasuke Uchiha. And here he was talking to Naruto and TenTen, outcasts of Hokage Senior High.

"Ducks ass?! You little... and yes I'm student council president."

Naruto decided to not think to much about it and join in. "I think the name suits you! And yeah your hair is kind shaped like a duckies bottom. Funny actually."

"Yeah! So Blue Bird what class you got next?" asked the brunette still keeping her voice at a minimum.

Sasuke huffed a bit but pulled out his seclude as TenTen and Naruto did the same.

Naruto / TenTen / Sasuke

1 - Civics / Civics / Civics

2 – English / Sewing / Biology

3 – Chemistry / Chemistry / Business 

4 - Theater / Gym / Theater

5 – Gym / Theater / Gym 

LUNCH / LUNCH / LUNCH

6 - Study Hall / Study Hall / Study Hall

7 - Integrated Math / Algebra II / English 

8 - Art / Adv. English / Algebra II

"Lets see, we've all got this and 6th period Study Hall together! Isn't that cool?" squealed TenTen, glancing to the board to see if Mrs. Tsunade was watching them. To her relief she was still deep into reading the rules and terms for her class.

"Yeah I've got Chem with you TenTen. And gym and theater with Blue Bird! Sounds like fun." the blonde grinned and turned to Sasuke who, despite trying to looked annoyed, was smirking slightly in amusement.

_RRRIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!_

"Well then your dismissed." sighed Tsunade as the students rushed out the door and she made her way back to her desk. Naruto, TenTen and Sasuke stood up, grabbed their bags and made their way to the door.

"Well I'll see ya in 3rd period Naruto! Bye Blue Bird!" the girl waved and made her way to sewing. Naruto laughed at the look on the other teens face as the nick name was once again used. "Yeah bye Blue Bird" he mimicked his friend and gave a small wave before heading towards his locker.

He stopped at an ugly, navy blue locker with the number 303. He placed his bag on the ground and started on his combination. _'13...3...43' _it opened and he shoved a somewhat small sized book labeled "Civics" in the bottom of his locker.

"Hey Naru!" called a voice from behind. He didn't have to look to know it was Sai who called his name. The blonde gracefully turned around to see not only Sai but Gaara and Shino tagging along behind him.

"Hey guys! I didn't see you this morning or in Homeroom. Where did you go?" he questioned knowing the three of them shared the same homeroom with him.

"Well we we're kind of late to school so yeah. But anyways let me see your seclude!" deciding to not ask why they were late he once again pulled it out as did his other outcast friends did.

Gaara / Sai / Shino

1 – History II / Study Hall / Chemistry

2 – English / Chemistry / Trigonometry

3 – Chemistry / Civics / Civics

4 - Theater / Gym / Gym

5 – Gym / Theater / Theater

LUNCH / LUNCH / LUNCH

6 - Study Hall / English / Small Animal Science

7 - Integrated Math / Algebra II / Study Hall

8 - Art / Art / English

"Holy shit! Shino! Your taking Trigonometry! What the fuck?!" screamed Sai his jaw on the floor. Shino merely shrugged as it was nothing.

"Wait a second. Gaara?" asked Naruto softly.

"Yea?"

"Why do you have almost the exact same seclude as me, again?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"Mild coincidence" he stated and put the piece of paper back in his knapsack.

"Of course." the aqua eyed boy sighed and put his seclude away also but really he wasn't complaining about having a friend with him all day. He smiled and grabbed Gaara by the hood of his black and white jacket and started to pull him down the hall. "Then lets get going to English. See ya later guys!" he yelled to Shino and Sai.

Naruto finally let go of Gaara's hood and the two of them walked on to their class. The rest of the student body stayed clear of them as the walk by, keeping 2 feet between them. Whispers were hear along with insults and curse words. Both he and Gaara knew they were talking about them, they always did. Why? Because they were outcasts.

But that boy, Sasuke, why did he talk to him? Didn't he know? Did he not care? Whatever the reason, Naruto liked it. Most people look at him and TenTen with disgust but Sasuke, he didn't care, he was more upset about a silly nick name. Maybe there was something different about him.

But no matter what Naruto wanted to think he knew he was still an outcast.

Always and Forever and Outcast.

**

* * *

**

**Well please review and tell me what you think:3**

**IchigoHeavens**


End file.
